


Best Friends 'til The End

by llamadoingbackflips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Metamorphmagus, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadoingbackflips/pseuds/llamadoingbackflips
Summary: "They're my friends, dingbat."Gwendolyn MacGregor is an 11 year old half blood witch, and a metamorphmagus. Her rare gift, of course, attracts the attention of the Weasley twins, and infinite trouble to go along with them. From their first trip on the Hogwarts Express to the fateful battle, Gwendolyn is with the twins every step of the way.***Also on Wattpad under the same title
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

When Louise and Mark MacGregor were expecting their first child, they had no idea that she would be so special. Sure, every child is special to their parents, but Gwendolyn was special entirely in her own way. Louise and her younger sister were quite special too, but even they were amazed by Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn’s mom and her aunt, Anna, could do magic. Ever since they were little, they were able to do things that shouldn’t have been possible. Of course, their parents found it completely normal, as they too, could do magic. Their father was from a long line of witches and wizards, while their mother was known as a ‘muggle born’ witch, meaning that both of her parents weren’t able to do magic.

Gwendolyn was born on July 3rd, 1978, just after Anna’s graduation from Hogwarts. She was born with brown hair that had darkened over the course of her short stay at the hospital. The nurses assured the new parents that a slight color change was completely normal. What wasn’t normal however, was that Gwendolyn’s hair had turned bright pink on the car ride home from the hospital. As soon as the trio arrived at home, Mark called his mother-in-law's house, in a desperate attempt to understand what had happened.

“Hey Beth, is Anna home? Yeah I know it's your tea time, I just need to speak to Anna.” Mark paused for a moment as Beth handed the phone to Anna. “Hey, Anna, we brought Gwendolyn back from the hospital today and her hair turned pink. Is that, er, normal? Louise doesn’t even know what’s going on. What? She’s a meta-what? How rare, exactly? You’d better come over, have a look. Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

Mark hung up the phone, and Louise ran in holding Gwendolyn, whose hair was now a light blue. “Mark, this is not normal, accidental transfiguration this advanced is  _ not normal. _ ” Louise said, anxiously. “What did Anna say?”

“She said Gwendolyn has some sort of rare gift, rare to your folk, even. She’s on her way over now.”

Louise nodded, clearly struggling to understand how her daughter was performing magic so advanced at just a few days old. The two sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the arrival of their niece. 

Ten minutes later, Anna was in the MacGregor house, gaping at her newborn niece. “I don’t- I mean… super rare… must have been someone else in the family.” She wasn’t speaking in complete sentences, only adding to her aunt and uncle’s confusion.

“You think there was someone else in the family that was like Gwendolyn?” Mark asked.

“Well, yeah. Metamorphmagi are super rare- it’s hereditary, you see. So there has to have been a relative that was a metamorphmagus.” Anna paused, thinking. “Grandpa never talked about his family, only that he hadn’t talked to them since he started dating Grandma. I bet there’s one from that side of the family.” She had encountered a metamorphmagus once in a pub, and had very briefly learned about them in Year 7 Transfiguration, but Louise hadn’t attended Hogwarts in her Seventh year.

“Yeah, that’s great but, er, what the bloody hell is a metamorphmagus?” Louise was clearly attempting to remember if she had ever learned anything about metamorphmagi.

“It means she can change her appearance at will. For us, we would have to use magic, but transfiguration can only do so much for us, and wouldn’t be permanent. Once Gwendolyn is older and has more control over her ability, she’ll be able to change anything she wants about her appearance, without a wand or really having to think at all. It’ll stay until she wants to change it again, even if someone uses a spell to reveal her appearance.”

At that, the MacGregors became nervous, thinking of what the future held. They had wanted their daughter to go to primary school- it was important to Mark that Gwendolyn have school friends and grow up at least a bit normally, and it wasn’t like either of them had time to spare to teach Gwendolyn themselves. But now, they weren’t sure if they were going to be able to do as they had planned.

* * *

When Gwendolyn was 3 years old, her mother died. She had been walking to lunch in London during her day of work at the Ministry. She was killed by a pair of Death eaters, a cult like group of evil witches and wizards. They knew that Anna was close to Lily and James Potter, and tried to get Louise to tell them where Anna was. Louise wouldn’t sacrifice her sister, and possibly the Potters, and refused to tell the death eaters anything. She knew her daughter would be in good hands, and hoped her sacrifice wouldn’t be wasted.

When she heard the news, it was as if Gwendolyn’s appearance melted away, replaced with brown hair and blue eyes. She couldn’t change anything about her appearance. It was then that Mark found out what his daughter would have looked like if she was not a metamorphmagus. She had brown hair, like his, but it was stick straight, just like her mom’s. She had her mother’s blue eyes, too, and her mother’s round nose. Anna knew that emotions, especially negative ones, could affect magic, and assured Mark and Gwendolyn that she would not lose her abilities forever.

Just as Anna had said, Gwendolyn began to change her appearance again in a few weeks, as she was only a toddler and couldn’t quite understand what had happened to her mother, or feel grief the way an adult would. But every now and then, she would see her mother’s picture, and feel sad thinking of the faint memories of her. Her hair would turn brown again and her eyes became blue. She would remain like that for a while, until something else caught enough of her attention that she would be distracted from her sadness.

By the time Gwendolyn was 5, she was no closer to having a handle on her gift than when she was an infant. In fact, it seemed she became more out of control the older she got. When she was excited, her hair would rapidly flash different colors. Some days she would come downstairs for breakfast with a completely different face than the day before. Gwendolyn had even sported a moustache for a little while, copying her dad who had thought that a moustache might look good on him.

Mark decided that his daughter would not go to primary school. Instead, she would be tutored by Mark’s mother, a retired primary school teacher. Her aunt Anna would often visit the house to talk to Gwendolyn about Hogwarts and magic, and would bring some of her magic friends over quite often as well.

* * *

By the time Gwendolyn turned 11, her father and aunt had begun to call her Wendy, when she wasn't in trouble, at least. She had learned all about Hogwarts, the magic school her mom and aunt had attended. She knew all about the different houses and subjects, and anxiously awaited her letter. She would finally be able to go to a school, have friends, and truly be herself. She would finally be able to go to her mother’s school.

When the mail arrived through the slot in the door every morning after her birthday, Gwendolyn bounced out of her seat at breakfast, hoping that her acceptance letter from Hogwarts would be in the day’s mail. Every day, she walked slowly back, disappointed.

Finally, on July 11th, her letter did arrive. As usual, the mail arrived in the middle of breakfast, and Gwendolyn leapt out of her seat, hopeful. She hurriedly flicked through the mail, and squealed with delight when she saw a yellowish envelope addressed to “Ms.Gwendolyn MacGregor, the second bedroom.” She handed the rest of the mail to her father, still looking at her own letter, and stumbled back into her seat, her hair rapidly changing colors, before settling on the same emerald green as the ink she was staring at. Gwendolyn tore the envelope right above the seal, not wanting to damage the beautiful wax.

Inside the envelope was three pieces of parchment and a train ticket. The first was a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, and provided information on when the term started and when the train left for Hogwarts. At the very end of the letter it said “We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.” Gwendolyn’s brows furrowed. She didn’t have an owl, and Anna’s owl was ill. Just then a barn owl tapped on the kitchen window.

Despite her father’s protestations, Gwendolyn opened the window for the owl. Instead of flying inside, the well-mannered bird remained on the windowsill, waiting for a letter to deliver. “Dad, quick, write a note for the school saying I’ll be there!” Gwendolyn exclaimed. 

“Er, alright then. Anna’s always called her Professor McGonagall, yeah? I suppose I should do the same.” Mark was clearly out of his element. He wrote a note on a spare paper on the table, taking care to get the wording correct, which Gwendolyn read over his shoulder. “ Professor McGonagall- We have received your letter, and are writing to inform you that Gwendolyn will be attending Hogwarts this year. All the best, Mark MacGregor.” He folded the note, secured it with a bit of tape, and wrote  _ Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts School _ on the outside of it. Anna had taught him how to write addresses on owl mail for when she went on holiday. He then handed the note to his daughter, who once again bounded over to the owl in the window. She held the note out, not sure what to do. The owl clamped the note in its beak and flew off, presumably to Hogwarts.

The next issue was getting all of Gwendolyn’s school supplies. They were going to need Anna’s help for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was the most amazing thing Wendy had ever laid eyes on. It was almost as chaotic as herself. Bright shop windows gleamed at her from all sides, with dozens of witches and wizards bustling about with their children in tow. Wendy had brought her father, who was currently gaping at everything around him, and her aunt Anna, who looked quite at home in the magical street.

“Right,” Anna started, “we’re going to go to Gringotts first to get some money.” Mark nodded, too amazed by everything he saw to respond. When the MacGregors decided they wanted a baby, they had set up an account for her with Gringotts, assuming that their daughter would go to Hogwarts. Louise went to Gringotts to make deposits every few months, saving for the expensive school supplies. After Louise’s death, Mark entrusted Anna with the task.

The group made their way through the crowded street, until they finally made it to the huge marble building at the end. Gringotts bank. Inside, little creatures, which Anna told them were goblins, sat at the counters weighing coins and exchanging money. She also told them that goblins were very proud creatures, and to avoid staring at all costs. Anna led them to the goblin at the very end of the huge marble room, and cleared her throat. “Ms. Gwendolyn MacGregor would like to make a withdrawal,” she said, incredibly professionally.

The goblin peered down at her from his high desk, noting Mark and Wendy’s Muggle clothes. “I see. And does Ms. MacGregor have her key?” Anna nodded stiffly, and placed a small key on the desk. “Very well.” The goblin called one of the free goblins over to them. “Griphook will take you to your vault.”

The ride down to the vaults was a wild one, as they sat in a small cart that shot deep underground, and took many twists and turns. When they reached Wendy’s vault, Mark looked a bit pale, and Wendy was giggling gleefully from the underground rollercoaster ride. Anna shuffled the money around in the vault for a bit, making eight different piles. Six of them were all the same size, one was smaller than the rest, and the last pile looked to be the leftovers from the other piles. Anna explained that each pile would pay for her school supplies each year, plus extra spending money. She explained that the smallest pile would be for next year, as she did not need as many new supplies, and wouldn’t be spending her money in Hogsmeade yet. The biggest of the eight piles was in fact, extra, and was to be saved for after Wendy left Hogwarts.

Anna scooped the first pile into a small leather pouch, and they all took the cart back up to the ground level of Gringotts, and the group set off down Diagon Alley to buy all of Gwendolyn’s school supplies. They stopped first in Madam Malkin’s Robe Shop to get Wendy’s school uniform. She would need three sets of her uniform, most of which was fairly standard for an English school. Button up shirt, sweater vest, tie, skirt, socks, and shoes- there were, however, long robes and a pointed hat as well.

When Wendy finally left the shop, she had a large bag, and she had only just started shopping. She still had multiple books and everything on the supply list to purchase. She was just glad that both her father and Anna had come along. Next they stopped in a small shop that specializes in writing supplies. The shopkeeper directed Wendy to ink and quills that she would be required to use on exams, while Anna picked up another quill that would work exceptionally well for homework. It was charmed so that when you dipped it in ink, it would work for hours before needing to be filled again. 

Wendy also purchased several large rolls of parchment, as well as a few packs of parchment sheets and some envelopes. She wanted to be able to send letters to her dad and Anna once in a while. 

The group left the shop and set off toward Flourish and Blotts to pick up all the necessary books for Wendy’s first year. They had just bought the books when a family with flaming red hair and shabby robes entered the book shop. All four of the children were boys, two of them were identical and looked to be about Wendy’s age. They already had their wands and had begun to poke at one of their brothers, who looked thoroughly pained by the presence of the twins.

Wendy caught the eye of the eldest boy as she began to leave the shop. He smiled and waved at her, and then his eyes went wide. Wendy didn’t realize why he was so shocked until she stepped out into the sun; she had accidentally turned her hair the same shade of red as the family, probably while the boy was looking. Wendy decided to keep her hair that color, she didn’t mind it. 

The group crossed the street and purchased Wendy’s cauldron, brass scales, glass phials, telescope, and a large school trunk at Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment. They stopped a few stores down to buy potions ingredients, before finally stepping into Ollivander’s Wand Shop. Wendy had been waiting for this all day. Anna had already told her of how eccentric Mr. Ollivander was, and how she would receive her wand. Wendy, however, felt that there was nothing that could have prepared her for the sheer amount of odd that was Mr. Ollivander. When she stepped into the shop, he appeared silently and quickly from in between the rows of shelves that made up most of the shop. He was a rather old man, with wide, pale grey eyes and thin white hair. When he spoke, it was with an incredibly soft voice.

“I do not believe I know you. What is your name?” His pale eyes seemed to look into Wendy’s brain. She shifted uncomfortably.

“Er, Wendy, sir. Wendy MacGregor.” She spoke quietly, feeling quite nervous.

“Alright Wendy, hold out your wand arm for me.” She did as instructed, and was confused when a tape measure sprang to life and began measuring everything it could. Surely none of those measurements would be usable?

“Er, sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I think your tape measure is wasting its time.” Ollivander looked positively boggled by her statement. Wendy decided it would be easier to show him, so she concentrated, and made herself grow a few inches taller, and then shrank back down to her normal height. Mr. Ollivander’s already large eyes widened, and then a very large grin broke out on his face. He looked positively delighted.

Ollivander swept into the rows of small boxes, pulling some out as he went. A few minutes later, he returned with half a dozen boxes. He placed them on the counter, and delicately removed a wand from its box. He handed it to Wendy, and instructed her to “give it a wave.” Mr Ollivander had snatched it out of her hand as soon as she did wave it, though, and handed her a new one. Again, snatched out of her hand before she could do anything more than wave it. The third one, she felt that there was something distinctly off about it, and it was snatched away before she could wave it.

The fourth wand was handed to her by Ollivander. This one felt different. When she took hold of it, Wendy felt a warmth spread through her body. She twirled it in the air, and it left a trail of light, much like a muggle sparkler. Mr. Ollivander clapped with delight.

“Yew, unicorn hair core, ten inches. Supple flexibility. Rather similar to Ms Nymphadora Tonks’ wand. The core of hers was also unicorn hair.” Ollivander noticed the confused look on Wendy’s face, and continued, cryptically, “I think you’ll find more similarities with Ms Tonks than just wands.” He said, giving a small wink. Wendy paid the seven Galleons for her new wand, and left the shop.

Anna admired Wendy’s wand for a moment, before saying, “Alright kiddo, one last stop, and then we’ve got everything.” She led the group back the way they came, until they reached Eeylops Owl Emporium. Wendy understood why this was their last stop, even though it was a little out of their way. You don't really want to haul a live owl around with you while you shop. “An owl is the pet to get. They’ll carry mail for you and get their own food, it’s no wonder everyone wants one,” Anna explained. Wendy looked around at the many owls in the shop. She stopped at a light brown owl, speckled with black, with large tufts of feathers on the top of its head that looked like ears. The label read “ Long Eared Owl.” It regarded Wendy with great interest, cocking its head so it looked at her sideways with its yellow eyes. 

Wendy looked at Anna, and before she could even ask for the owl, Anna chuckled and nodded. She called over the shopkeeper, and paid for the owl herself. “Happy late birthday, kiddo.” She said, smiling. Wendy bought some owl treats as well, already smitten with her new pet. The cage price was included in the price of the owl, so Anna picked up the cage with Wendy’s new owl inside, and the group finally set off back home.

They walked down Diagon Alley, crossed back though the brick archway into The Leaky Cauldron, and found where they parked the car. Wendy was glad that they had driven to London instead of taking the underground. The amount of strange looks they were getting for Wendy’s new owl was already rather large. 

Anna helped Wendy stuff her things into her school trunk, to be organized later. Wendy’s dad and Anna hoisted the trunk into the back of the car, while Wendy placed her owl in the middle of the back seat. The family piled into the car, and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy felt that September 1st couldn’t come quickly enough. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts that her hair was completely out of control. Many times, her hair would spontaneously change to the bright red of the family she saw at Flourish and Blotts.

Wendy had already looked through all of her school books, and had found a name for her owl in A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Cadmus, the name of one of the Peverell Brothers, who are believed to be the first owners of items called the Deathly Hallows. The Peverells were also a common ancestor of most pure-blooded wizards, making them a notable addition to the history book.

Finally, it was the evening of August 31st, and Anna was helping Wendy pack her trunk. Anna had advised Wendy to also take a school bag, in which she would carry a school uniform, lunch, her wand, money, and whatever she wanted to entertain herself on the train, and she could use it as her school bag for the year. 

Being quite practiced in the art of packing for Hogwarts, Anna instructed Wendy exactly how to pack her trunk. Books on the bottom, then the cauldron, telescope and scales. Glass phials wrapped in one of her uniforms, and placed into the cauldron. Potion ingredients into the cauldron as well, and clothes to fill the rest of the trunk . Wendy crammed in as many of her muggle clothes as the trunk would allow. Anna had mentioned that outside class hours, the uniform was not required, and Wendy wanted to make sure she had enough clothes.

Now that she had her trunk packed, all Wendy could do was wait. She set the alarm clock on her bedside table for 8 am, since they would be leaving around 9:30 the next morning. It would take her family an hour to drive to King’s Cross station from their home in Sutton, and they wanted to be early to ensure that Wendy wouldn’t miss the train.

Wendy laid down in her bed, feeling as though she was much too excited to sleep. As it is with children, however, she managed to fall asleep rather quickly, and dreamt of Hogwarts and magic. 

* * *

Wendy woke the next morning to the beeping of her alarm clock, and leapt out of bed to take her morning shower. She finished her shower, dried off and got dressed, and as soon as she was finished she bounded downstairs to greet her father, who was making breakfast. Wendy’s father chuckled when he caught sight of her.

“Pick a color, kid,” he said, smiling, before looking back down at the eggs on the stove. Wendy blushed, a bit sheepish. She concentrated for a moment, before choosing a wildly curly mane of bright, turquoise blue hair, and grinned madly.

Her father looked back at her and said, “That’s fine for now, but when we get to Kings Cross you’ll have to change it. We’ll get enough strange looks for Cadmus.” Her father looked at Wendy sternly, reminding her that most 11 year olds don't have bright, unusually colored hair.

Wendy’s father served the eggs and toast that he had been making, poured coffee for himself and gave Wendy some caffeine free tea. The two ate in relative silence, and as Wendy’s father drank the last bit of his coffee, he saw the time on his watch. They had five minutes before they were scheduled to leave for Kings Cross, and they still needed to haul Wendy’s trunk down the stairs and into the car.

“Oh dear,” he exclaimed. “We should get a move on!” They got up from the table, and Wendy’s father ran upstairs and returned a moment later, looking rather strained from carrying Wendy’s trunk down the stairs. Wendy opened the front door for him, and he left the house, puffing a bit from the weight. With a grunt, he hoisted the heavy trunk into the back of the car and closed it, leaning against the trunk of the car. “Go get...your...owl,” he huffed, a bit out of breath.

Wendy sprinted inside and up to her bedroom, and picked up Cadmus’ cage, who was sleeping soundly, and slung her school bag over her shoulder. She went down the stairs slowly, not wanting to disturb her owl, and placed him in the back seat of the car, before clambering in.

* * *

The pair made it to Kings Cross station with twenty minutes to spare. Wendy’s dad ran ahead to grab a trolley for Wendy’s trunk, while she decided on acceptable hair. She chose to let her hair go to its natural color and texture, and stepped out of the car. Wendy’s father appeared a moment later, and hoisted her trunk from the car and onto the trolley that he had retrieved. Wendy carefully placed Cadmus on top of the trunk, and they set off, Wendy’s father pushing the trolley, toward Platform 9 ¾.

Anna had told Wendy and her parents that to get onto the platform, you had to walk through the barrier in between platforms 9 and 10. Wendy almost would not have believed her, if there wasn’t a certain red haired family in front of her, doing just that. It looked like the two eldest boys had already made it onto the platform, but there were two children she hadn’t seen yet. A rather young boy, and an even younger girl, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Their father, who was also not present in Diagon Alley, pulled the twin boys forward and they walked through the barrier. The kind-looking mother ushered the last two children with her, and Wendy was left staring with her father. There didn’t seem to be much to it; you just walked to the barrier until you walked through it. Wendy’s father looked rather apprehensive though. Wendy walked forward, and tested the wall with her hand. Sure enough, her hand went right through what appeared to be solid brick. Her father shrugged, and walked forward to join Wendy, pushing part of the trolley through the barrier. It seemed to allow him to do it, so the two of them walked through completely, emerging a second later onto the platform.

Grey smoke billowed from the red steam engine on the platform, and dozens of children were hurrying aboard to find seats. The red haired family was on the platform, having just loaded their luggage onto the train. The mother was fussing over one of the boys, and the father noticed that Wendy and her father looked quite lost. He bounded over to them, and offered to help Wendy’s father with her trunk. He agreed, and the two of them set off to find Wendy a compartment.

Wendy decided to join the rest of the red haired family. The eldest boy’s brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen Wendy, and then his eyes widened in recognition, and he began to splutter about her being a metamorphmagus. Wendy grinned, delighted that she could now fearlessly show off her gift. She looked at the twin boys, and concentrated, before changing her entire appearance to look like them. The entire family looked shocked and amazed, and the twins gave her huge grins and said, in unison:

“Wicked!”

Just then, both fathers returned to the group, Wendy’s dad explaining to the other man how batteries worked. Wendy’s father, not knowing that the boys were only twins, not triplets, looked for his daughter, confused. The red haired father, however, looked between the three identical children, bewildered. Wendy grinned wider and changed her appearance back to her normal self, and her father nearly jumped out of his skin, while the red haired father staggered back and muttered “Merlin’s beard. ”

The red haired woman recovered the quickest out of all the parents, “Alright children, you should get on the train, you’ve got just a few minutes left. And, you dear,” she turned to Wendy. “I imagine Arthur put your luggage with Fred and George’s, they’re in their first year as well.” Her husband nodded absently, still a bit shocked. The twins led her onto the train and into their compartment, where they all sat as the train let out a loud whistle before moving. The three of them waved out the train window at their families, the young red haired girl now sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to her youngest brother, who looked rather disgruntled.

As soon as they could no longer see the platform, the twins launched into a barrage of questions.

“What's your name?”

“So you’re a metamorphmagus?”

“But your dad’s a muggle?”

Wendy laughed a little and held up her hand to stop them before they started to ask too many questions to keep track of.

“My name’s Gwendolyn MacGregor, but, er, call me Wendy. Yeah, I’m a metamorphmagus, and yeah, my dad’s a muggle. But my mum is a witch, so is my aunt Anna, so we figured I probably got the trait from some relative. My mum’s dead though, she died when I was young.”

The boys looked a bit uncomfortable, and one began to say “I’m sorry.”

Before either of them could say much of anything, Wendy said, “It’s alright though, I don’t really remember her much. What’re your names?” She asked, hoping to change the subject.

“We’re Fred-” The boy on the right started.

“And George. Weasley.” The twin on the left finished. George turned to look at Fred, and Wendy immediately took note of the mole on his neck. Fred had two little freckles to the side of his chin, and George only had one. Wendy was taking stock of the differences between the twins. She wanted to make sure that whenever she said one of their names, she was right.

The twins had brought a card deck called Exploding Snap. It was much like a Muggle card deck, but games would often end with the cards exploding everywhere. Fred and George already knew the Muggle game War, but called it Duel. Wendy taught them how to play Go Fish, and the twins taught her the original Exploding Snap game.

In between games, a plump old witch trundled down the train, knocking on compartments, asking if anyone wanted anything off the trolley she was pushing. When she reached their compartment, the twins went pink in the tips of their ears, and mumbled that they already had food. Wendy was intrigued by all the sweets, and bought a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, and several chocolate frogs. She figured that chocolate was always good, and Anna had told her that Every Flavour Beans were quite fun.

They all ate their lunches, and Wendy opened one of the chocolate frogs, tossing a couple at each of the twins. She yelped when the frog leapt out of the package, and George snickered at Wendy’s surprise while Fred grabbed the frog from the seat where it landed, handing it back to Wendy. She took a bite out of the now motionless chocolate frog, and looked back at the packaging, noticing a card. She took it out of the package, and looked at the small picture of a witch, who was smiling and waving at her. Underneath it, the card read: Elladora Ketteridge. On the back of the card, there was a small note about the witch. She had discovered the magical effects of gillyweed accidentally when she ate it, and couldn’t breathe until she stuck her head in water. 

“Oh, I’m missing her,” George said. Wendy looked confused, and he clarified. “They’re trading cards, I’ve got dozens, but I haven’t got Elladora.”

Wendy decided that she didn’t want to collect the chocolate frog cards, and handed it to George, smiling. “You take it then, George. I don’t want it.”

Fred and George looked shocked. “Blimey, Wendy.” Fred said. “Not even our mum knows who is who half the time.”

Wendy felt bad for the twins. Her whole life, she had never had friends, but Fred and George’s own family didn’t even bother trying to tell them apart. She didn’t know which was worse. Instead of speaking, she just shrugged, grinning, and held up Exploding Snap, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

* * *

The deck of cards was quite chaotic, and on their fourth game, it managed to explode just 5 minutes in. Just as the deck of cards exploded, the two other Weasley brothers entered the compartment. The eldest, with shaggy hair, was grinning. The other boy looked thoroughly miffed by the situation, and Wendy understood why the twins were tormenting him in Diagon Alley.

The older boy spoke first. “I’m Charlie- this uptight lad here is Percy.” Percy sniffed with annoyance. “I’m in fifth year, just been made a Prefect too. Percy is in third year. We’re both Gryffindor, our entire family is.”

“Oh, I’m Wendy. First year.”

Percy held out his hand, looking rather full of himself. “Pleasure to meet you Wendy. I do apologize for my father putting you in the same compartment as my twin brothers.” Fred and George scoffed at that, muttering something about Percy behind a prick.

When Wendy stood up, smiling, and took Percy’s hand, the twins looked hurt. They didn’t think that she would be like Pinhead Percy. It wasn’t, however, until Percy shuddered uncomfortably and tried to wrench his hand away that they realized what Wendy had done. She had added a few fingers on her hand and made them as long as she could, wrapping them around Percy’s hand. Fred, George, and Charlie all roared with laughter as Percy tried to pull his hand away.

“Don’t be sorry. They’re my friends, dingbat.” Wendy said, and released Percy’s hand, returning her own hand to normal. The other three Weasley boys were doubled over now, laughing uncontrollably. It was always wonderful when someone brought Percy back down to Earth. Percy gave an indignant huff and stalked off down the train.

“That… was... bloody... brilliant. ” Charlie choked out between laughs. It took the boys several minutes to recover completely, and when they did, Charlie spoke again. “So you’re a metamorphmagus then? But your dad’s a m-”

Wendy cut in. “Muggle, yeah. But my mum and aunt Anna are witches, so we figured we’ve got an ancestor somewhere that was a metamorphmagus too.”

“Makes sense,” Charlie said, nodding thoughtfully. “Metamorphmagi are super rare, that’s why I was so surprised at Flourish and Blotts. There’s one at Hogwarts already, actually. She’s my year, but in Hufflepuff. Tonks- her parents aren’t metamorphmagi either, and she’s a half-blood too.”

Wendy now understood what Mr. Ollivander had meant in Diagon Alley, when he said that there were more similarities between her and Tonks than just their wands. They were both metamorphmagi. Wendy wondered if Tonks would want to be friends. She hoped so. Wendy hadn’t ever had any friends, because she had so little control over her appearance. It would be difficult to explain to a muggle why your hair keeps changing color when you get excited.

That’s why she had so readily defended Fred and George when their brother insulted them, and why she made it a point to remember who was who. She had made her first friends, and she wasn’t going to lose them before she even made it to Hogwarts. 

Charlie stayed to play another round of exploding snap, and when the game was over he spoke up again. “Alright you three, I’ve got to go- we’re almost there. You should change into your school robes.”

The trio nodded, and Wendy left the compartment with Charlie, telling the boys to change first. Charlie said goodbye and walked down the train, and Wendy stood outside the compartment, waiting for the twins to change their clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the compartment, Fred and George were talking to each other while changing.

“So what d’you think of Wendy, Freddie?” George asked.

“I think she’s bloody brilliant. Though, I don’t think she’s ever had any friends before us.” Fred said, frowning at the last bit. “I suppose it makes sense though. Metamorphmagi apparently don’t have much control when they’re young. She’d practically be breaking the law by being around a Muggle.”

George nodded. “She called Percy a dingbat.” He said, laughing. “That’s enough to be my friend, even without the thing she did with her hand.”

“A friend she is, then.” Fred said, already picturing the trouble the three would get into at Hogwarts. 

Once the boys finished changing, Fred opened the door to the compartment, and Wendy giggled at the sight of them. Their shirts were half tucked, sticking out in odd places, Fred’s tie was just hanging on his neck, undone, and George’s was done in a poor attempt at a knot. The twins grinned sheepishly and George said, “Dad tried to teach us, but, well, it’s us.”

Wendy giggled again and fixed the boys’ ties, having been taught by her father. The ties were by no means perfect, but much better than the boys had done. “Alright you too, get out so I can change.” Wendy said, shooing the twins out of the compartment. She pulled her uniform out of her school bag, and started changing into it, setting the hat aside to put on later. She tucked her shirt into her skirt and straightened her tie before she opened the compartment door to let the twins back in.

Just a few moments later, a voice rang out through the train. “ _ We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” _ Wendy grinned and peered out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. It had gotten dark outside, and Wendy saw a castle in the distance, before they rounded a bend and the castle was out of sight. She took the sweets that she had gotten and put them in her school bag, taking out her wand and tucking it into the pocket of her robes.

The trio joined the rest of the students now gathering in the corridor as the train slowed to a stop in what appeared to be a small village. As the train doors opened, the students all piled onto the dark platform, and were greeted by a giant man who held a lantern high over all the students, even the older students.

“Firs’ years,” He called. “Firs’ years follow me!” All the first year students grouped around the huge man, and he led them down a small path to a lake. There they found a small fleet of row boats sitting on the still water. “No more’n four to a boat,” He called, before settling into a boat for himself.

Fred, George, and Wendy all clambered into a boat, and were joined by a dark haired boy. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. They all introduced themselves to him, and the boats took off. 

The four fell completely silent as the castle came fully into view. It was breathtaking, its windows alight against the night sky. They sailed toward the cliff that the castle stood on, and through a curtain of ivy that had looked to be part of the cliff. They reached an underground harbour and all clambered out of their boats, following the giant man up a passageway towards the huge lawn in front of Hogwarts.

They stopped in front of the huge oak doors of the castle, and the man knocked on them with loud, booming knocks. Almost immediately, a stern looking woman opened the doors, as if she had been waiting for them. 

“The firs’ years professor McGonagall.” The huge man said.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” She responded curtly, beckoning the students into the castle. Her emerald green robes swept behind her as she led them down the entrance hall, past a room that sounded as if it was going to burst from the noise coming from it, and into a small chamber. The students all filed in, silent and nervous, as the professor began speaking. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will take classes with your housemates, spend free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitories. Achievements will be recognized in the form of house points, any rule breaking will cause you to lose points from your house.

“The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They are all different in their own right, and have all produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you will all be a credit to your houses.

“The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments, in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up before then. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” With that, she swept out of the room.

The first years were all whispering nervously, wondering what the sorting ceremony would be. She turned to Fred and George and asked if they knew. “Dunno,” Fred said. “Our brothers wouldn’t tell us.” Wendy nervously fidgeted with her uniform, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back. A minute later, she did, and instructed the first years to form a line and follow her from the chamber. Wendy ended up behind a boy with dreadlocks, and in front of George.

As they entered the Great Hall, the students went silent and watched as they made their way towards the front of the Hall. George nudged Wendy in the back, and pointed towards a girl with spiky bubblegum pink hair. Wendy’s eyes widened; that had to be Tonks. Wendy waved at her, and turned her hair neon green. Tonks’ eyes widened, and her face split in a huge grin, changed her hair the same color, and waved back enthusiastically, accidentally smacking another Hufflepuff in the face.

The group of first years had now made it all the way to the spindly stool that sat in front of the head table, with a ratty old hat on top of it. A large tear in the brim opened and the hat burst into song, but Wendy was so excited and nervous that she didn't pay much attention to the song. It was about Hogwarts and its houses, describing the differences between them.

Finally the hat finished, and the Great Hall burst into applause as Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. “May I have your attention please?” The hall went silent again, watching her.

“Abernathy, Amelia,” Professor McGonagall called, and a blonde girl stumbled out of line, hurrying to the stool. The professor placed the old hat on the girl’s head, which was so big on her that its descent was only stopped by her nose.

She sat there for a few moments before the hat shouted to the hall, “SLYTHERIN!” She seemed to sigh with relief, and rushed to the Slytherin table, which had identified itself by cheering and stomping loudly.

The next was “Abram, Ronald,” who nearly tripped over his robes on his way to the stool, and was declared a Hufflepuff. He was followed by “Ackerman, Hugh,” also a Hufflepuff. “Acosta, Travis; Ainsley, Matilda; and Atkinson, Rose,” were all new additions to the Ravenclaw table

“Ayer, Thomas,” became Gryffindor’s first newcomer. Wendy began to zone out a bit, knowing it would be a while before her own name was called. She only caught a few names and houses.

“Bletchley, Miles,” Slytherin…. “Byrd, Christina,” Gryffindor…. “Carr, Newton,” Hufflepuff…. “Davies, Roger,” Ravenclaw. Cedric Diggory, the boy that had shared a boat with Wendy and the twins, was placed in Hufflepuff.

“Fenley, Madison,” sat down next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. “Ivanoff, Stephen,” was a new Ravenclaw, while “Johnson, Angelina; and Jordan, Lee,” joined Gryffindor. “Jorkins, Elizabeth.” tripped and nearly landed on her face on her way to the Ravenclaw table. 

Wendy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard “MacDonald, Damian.” She would be next, she was sure. After a bit of a deliberation on the hat’s part, Damian was sorted into Slytherin. 

“MacGregor, Gwendolyn.” Professor McGonagall called, and Wendy stepped out of the significantly smaller group of first years. She walked to the stool and sat down, unaware of her rapidly changing hair, due to nerves, but realized what she was doing when students were whispering and pointing. She shut her eyes tight, and the entire Great Hall was blocked out when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and a little voice began whispering in her ear.

“ _ Hm, where shall I put you? _ ” The voice asked, not waiting for an answer to continue. “ _ Eager to learn, to prove yourself, you’d make a good Slytherin. Oh, but yes, desperate to make friends, unfailing loyalty- pulling that stunt on the train was quite courageous. Yes, I’d better say  _ GRYFFINDOR.” The last word was shouted out to the hall, and the hat was pulled from Wendy’s head, allowing her to jump up and bound over to the Gryffindor table, and sit next to Charlie.

Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey were sorted into Slytherin. Alicia Spinnet joined the Gryffindor table. Patricia Stimpson was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Kenneth Towler into Gryffindor. Cassius Warrington was placed in Slytherin, and then Fred Weasley was called.

He walked up to the stool, a bit green in the face, and the hat was barely on his head for a second before it shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” Fred ran over to sit next to Wendy, and they watched as George Weasley walked up next, a little more confident than his twin. The instant the hat touched his head, he was sorted into Gryffindor; Professor McGonagall didn’t even manage to let go of the hat. The last of the students were sorted, ending with Zayla Yarborough, the very last Gryffindor. 

The old man in the center of the head table stood, and spoke as the Hall fell silent once more. “Welcome!” He said brightly. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before the feast can begin I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor- Professor Rakepick.” The new professor stood, dressed in deep purple robes, and she smiled brightly. “I believe that is the only announcement for now, so, tuck in.”

With that, mountains of food appeared on the golden platters, and Wendy yelped in surprise. 

Wendy had never seen so much food in her life. She wasn’t even sure where it had all come from. As she sat there, gaping, she noticed that everyone had already begun piling their plates with food. She excitedly piled her own gold plate with something of everything she could reach, and filled her goblet with an orange colored juice, which she discovered to be pumpkin.

As everyone ate, they talked about quidditch, school, and about themselves. Wendy learned that the Weasleys had another older brother, Bill, who had just graduated the year before and was training to be a curse breaker for Gringotts. The younger two were Ron and Ginny. Ron would be coming to Hogwarts in Wendy’s third year, and Ginny would come the year after. Their father, Arthur Weasley, loved muggles (“You should come visit sometime, he’ll  _ love _ you”), and worked for the ministry of magic. Molly, their mother, was kind and loving, but infinitely terrifying when crossed, which apparently happened a lot with Fred and George.

She also learned that Defense Against The Dark Arts was a bit of a joke at Hogwarts. There was a new teacher every year, so the curriculum was all over the place. Apparently something would happen every year to make a teacher quit, or they would be grossly incompetent. Some people even believed that the position was jinxed. Percy then began to ramble on about how Transfiguration (a distinguished and important class, in Percy’s view) was far from a joke, and an essential skill set for all witches and wizards. When Charlie had enough of Percy talking, he elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and started talking about dragons. Charlie adored them, and wanted to get a job taking care of dragons. He turned almost misty-eyed when he described them, clearly in love with the creatures.

Percy cut in again, asking Wendy what class she was most looking forward to. She decided that she was most excited for Charms and flying lessons. When she said that, the conversation took an abrupt turn to quidditch. Charlie was Gryffindor’s Seeker, and Fred and George wanted to play for Gryffindor as soon as they were old enough.

The conversation stayed on quidditch all through dinner and pudding, until Dumbledore stood and all the food disappeared. By then, Wendy was so full and sleepy that she could barely pay attention to Dumbledore’s start of term notices. He finished with reminding them that the forest was forbidden to all students, and then raised his wand. A large ribbon flew out of the tip, and the headmaster directed the students in singing the Hogwarts School Song, with Wendy yawning her way through it.

Finally, dinner was over and the Gryffindors were led to their common room by Charlie and three other Prefects. They were led through countless corridors and up several flights of stairs before coming to a stop in front of a portrait of a very large woman.

“Password?” The portrait asked.

Charlie responded with, “Mandragora,” and the portrait swung out towards the group to reveal a large hole in the wall behind it. Everyone climbed through the hole into a cozy common room, with a huge, roaring fireplace, and countless squashy looking armchairs.

  
Charlie directed the first years to their dormitories, and they all sleepily shuffled off, Wendy mumbling ‘good night’ to Fred and George, who yawned in response. Wendy climbed the stairs and reached a door that read:  _ Byrd, Johnson, MacGregor, Spinnet, Yarborough. First Year. _ She opened the door to find Angelina and Zayla already there, the latter having fallen asleep in her robes. Wendy was followed in by Christina and Alicia, and exchanged sleepy ‘good night’s. Wendy pulled the curtains closed around her four poster bed, changed into pajamas, and promptly fell asleep, too tired to feel anxious or excited for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by in a blur. Wendy woke up and went down to breakfast, sitting with Fred and George. They were handed their timetables from Professor McGonagall, and all the students perused their schedules, some older students comparing how many classes they had with friends from other houses. All the first years in Gryffindor had the same schedules, and shared each class with another house.

The Gryffindor first years had Charms with Professor Flitwick and Slytherin first. He was a tiny wizard, having to stand on a large stack of books to see above his desk. He had a small, squeaky voice, and told them of his past as a professional duelist. 

Their next class was History of Magic with Hufflepuff, taught by the very old, very dead, Professor Binns. He was so incredibly boring that he had quite the reputation of making students fall asleep. Many speculated that he didn’t even know he was dead, that he got up to teach one day and left his body behind. Wendy believed it.

After History of Magic was lunch, a free period, and then finally, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw house. This class was taught by Professor McGonagall, the severe witch that had read out the first year’s names to be sorted the previous night. She performed advanced transfiguration for the class- spells that they would reach toward their fifth year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stressed the discipline that transfiguration required, staring pointedly at Fred and George, who were shooting sparks at each other.

Tuesday was Double Potions, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, free period, and late-night Astronomy. Potions, which Gryffindor always took with Slytherin house, was taught by Severus Snape. Snape, like McGonagall, had a quality that made the entire class fall silent as he talked. Even Fred and George stayed mostly silent during potions. Snape talked quietly and slowly, his voice carrying easily in the silent dungeon. Snape very obviously favored the Slytherins over Gryffindor house, as he would take points from Gryffindor for the slightest infraction, but handed out Slytherin house points like candy. It didn’t take long in the class for anyone to understand why Slytherin had won the house cup for so many years in a row.

Professor Ratliff, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was a young witch that seemed to be a bit underqualified for the job. She was almost disturbingly obsessed with dangerous magical creatures, but didn’t seem to know much else about her subject. After the first lesson was over, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs agreed that it was best that the Defense teachers only seemed to last one year.

Finally on Wednesday, they had their first double period of Herbology, taken with Ravenclaw house. Professor Sprout led them across the grounds to greenhouse one, where she pointed out various plants and their uses. The Ravenclaw first years listened to her with rapt attention, their quills moving quickly along parchment as she spoke. The Gryffindors were a different story. Some poked at the plants they thought might poke back, while others listened to Professor Sprout but entirely forgot to take notes.

The first two weeks were dreadfully boring, only learning magical theory and incantations, but not using wands. Once they began to really practice magic, however, the school year picked up in speed, as did the homework load.

A new class was also introduced to the first years- flying lessons. The first flying lesson was to take place on the second Thursday of the year, replacing the free period between Transfiguration and lunch. When the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students met each other on the quidditch pitch for their lesson, they were greeted by Madam Hooch and twenty incredibly old broom sticks. Madam Hooch, the stern, no-nonsense quidditch coach and referee, instructed the students to stand next to a broom, hold their wand arm out over it, and say ‘up.’ Some students, like Fred and George, managed to get their brooms into their hands with minimal convincing. Others, like Wendy, had to say ‘up’ multiple times to get their brooms to rise so they could grab hold of it. Kenneth, Zayla, and Madison all had to eventually bend down to grab their brooms, as they had already taken several minutes attempting to command them to no avail.

Madam Hooch then instructed them to mount their brooms, and went around correcting each student’s grip and stance. It became clear quite quickly who knew what they were doing and who didn’t. Fred and George both already had the correct grip and stance, other students were wildly wrong, and Wendy only got her position mostly correct because she was in between the twins. When they finally got to the flying part of class, Wendy found that she loved the feeling of flying, but she wasn’t exactly a natural. She struggled with the steering, often turning her broom too quickly and sharply. Over time, this was corrected with the help of the Weasley twins and Madam Hooch. Before long, Wendy was a decent flyer, and had decided she would try out for the Quidditch team in her second year.

Before Wendy knew it, Halloween had descended upon Hogwarts castle. The Great Hall was decorated with huge jack-o-lanterns lit with differently colored flames and bats flitted about the Hall, mostly staying in the vaulted ceiling, out of reach. The suits of armor in the halls were transfigured to look like skeletons and mummies, which Peeves occasionally chased students with, making rattling noises.

Fred, George, and Wendy were already developing a kinship with the rude poltergeist, as they admired his pranks and jokes rather than resented them, and greeted him in a friendly manner. As a result, Peeves would take suggestions from the group on what they thought would be funny, like writing rude messages on the blackboard behind Professor Binns, and erasing them before he could see. Not a single student dozed off that day in History of Magic, as they were too busy laughing at what Peeves was writing, and at Binns’ reaction when he couldn’t figure out what they were laughing about.

Due to this strange kinship with the largely disliked school poltergeist, not many people dared to make rude remarks toward either the twins or Wendy, unless they wanted to be targeted by Peeves for a week. It also landed the three children in a great deal of trouble, as they couldn’t seem to resist pulling pranks of their own. They flung dungbombs into the dungeons as they left, leaving Snape in the horrible stench, Wendy impersonated Filch or Madam Pince, the school caretaker and librarian, respectively, to scare students who were doing what they shouldn't.

One prank that got them into a particular bit of trouble was when Wendy, who was quite good at transfiguration, turned the fur on Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris, into a horribly bright pink. The cat streaked off as soon as it happened, and Filch appeared in record time, dragging all three students to his office. Filch had deemed Fred and George accomplices in the apparently horrible crime, and intended to punish all three equally. Filch would have normally declared the sentencing, then fix whatever happened- but his cat was pawing at him so pitifully as he attempted to start the necessary paperwork that he had to take her to Professor McGonagall to fix her before continuing.

Fred, George, and Wendy took Filch’s absence as an opportunity for mischief. Knowing that it would be no use to leave the office, as McGonagall herself would know what they had done, they decided to snoop around the office instead. George and Wendy looked in the file cabinets, which held all completed paperwork of every rule broken by students. They went straight for the files that held names of individual students, rather than those that bore groups of students in alphabetical order. Specifically, the files labeled _James Potter_ and _Sirius Black_ were particularly large. Wendy vaguely recognized the names, but couldn’t remember from where, and the photo in Sirius’ file was strangely familiar. While Wendy and George raided the file cabinets, Fred rifled through Filch’s desk. In one drawer, under a note labeled _Unknown use- issues insults,_ was a large folded piece of old parchment.

All three children looked at it, admiring it and wondering how you might get it to insult someone, and then Fred pocketed it without any further thought.

That night in the common room, they gathered around a small table and took turns prodding the map with their wands. So far, they had managed to get the apparent makers of the parchment to speak to them, as though invisible hands were writing words on the parchment. According to the parchment, they were known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, collectively known as the Marauders. The parchment thanked them for rescuing it from “the clutches of that foul, slimy git” and promised to help them learn how to use it. The parchment would give them clues as to what they should say when tapping it, as it was apparently a magically concealed map.

_“Mr. Prongs would like to give you a hint- if you wish to see the map, you must announce your intent with it.”_

“I want to mess with people.” George said, tapping the map.

_“Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Mr. Weasley that he has the right spirit, but he is not even remotely close.”_

Wendy leaned forward, tapping the map with her wand, “I swear I will use the map for pranks.”

_“Mr. Moony would like to commend Miss MacGregor on her near-perfect start, and is entirely unsurprised that she is up to no good.”_

Entirely unsurprised the she was up to no good? How would Moony- whoever he was- know what Wendy was like?

“That’s got to be a clue!” Fred said, and he tapped the map excitedly, saying, “I swear I am up to no good.”

_Mr. Padfoot would first like to register his agreement with Mr. Moony. He always knew Miss. MacGregor would turn out right. He would also like to congratulate Mr. Weasley on his extraordinarily close guess, but he must solemnly swear . _

“That’s it!” George said, nearly yelling in excitement, and the entire common room fell silent and stared at them. “Er… just doing our Transfiguration homework.” He added hastily, saying the first class he could think of. Then, once everyone had stopped looking at them, tapped his wand on the map, and said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

The ink on the map spread out, creating what looked to be a map of Hogwarts. Fred and George unfolded the parchment, and started looking for the Gryffindor common room, whispering excitedly when they realized that it showed everyone in the common room on the map. As the twins continued to peruse the map, Wendy was only half paying attention. The other half of her mind was focusing on Moony and Padfoot. What had they meant when they said they weren’t surprised that Wendy had the map and wanted to use it? It had sounded like they knew her but that couldn’t be. She couldn't remember knowing anyone who went by Moony or Padfoot, but of course those weren't their real names. Maybe they knew her when she was very young, and she just didn't remember. Wendy looked back at the map, and knew that there was certainly one way of finding out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Took a bit to get this one written, as I was trying to figure out how I wanted to do the first two years, before Harry comes to Hogwarts and drags the Voldy drama with him.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it


End file.
